


Chicken

by thebearking



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Crushes, Drabble, Drunk Bucky Barnes, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Humor, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: Bucky's just a concerned friend, so he calls you, drunk, at 4 a.m. to convince you to admit your feelings for Steve.





	Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little idea i had and i'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. gender-neutral reader here. enjoy!

You were dreaming. You weren’t quite sure where you were, somewhere soft and luminous, lots of pink clouds and candy-shaped people. You were talking to a peppermint patty who sounded a lot like Christopher Walken. Then the sound of your phone vibrating sliced through your dream like a blade, sending you out of Cotton Candyland and back into reality. You opened your eyes with a groan and reached over to look at your screen. When you saw Bucky’s name, you managed to sober up just a little, enough to press the phone to your ear and answer with a groggy, “Hello?”

“Y/N. Doll. I need to tell you something.”

You sighed. “I’m all ears.”

“Okay, I know it isn’t my place to tell you, but I’m tired of the punk not doing anything about it.” You heard him inhale deeply. “Y/N, Steve’s in love with you.”

That woke you up a little bit. “Really now?”

“Yeah, doll, he’s got a thing for you and he’s got it bad.” Bucky sounded like a raving madman; you could picture him, lying in his bathtub with some wine in one hand, waving the other hand about wildly as he spoke. Why else would he be calling you in the middle of the night? “Let me tell you, I know when the punk’s in love, and if you saw the way he looks at you…”

“Uh-huh.”

“It’s like he’s a man starved for food his whole life, and you’re a goddamn buffet.”

You chuckled, though it came out more like a grunt. “You write that yourself?”

“Shut it. Point is, I’m telling you ’cause Steve’s too chicken to ask you out. You gotta make the first move, doll. I’m tired of seeing you two dance around each other. I know everyone else is, too.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Now, don’t be gentle with him about it, alright? Just pull him aside and tell him how you feel. It’s gonna make his whole day. Hell, his whole year.”

“Okay,” you mumbled, your eyes slipping shut.

“And don’t tell him I told you about this, he’ll never forgive me. Thinks you’re too good for him. Well, doll, lemme tell you something.” You snorted; he was slurring his words at this point. “You are really great, the best person I know, but you tell him—and don’t hold back!—that a little friend of yours said the two of you deserve each other. It’s clear as day.”

“Mhmm.” Maybe if you drifted off now you could return to Cotton Candyland.

“Just promise you’ll do that, alright, sweetheart? Tell him tomorrow.”

“I will, Buck.”

“Hell, call him now! I’m sure he’s up just thinking about you—”

“Tomorrow.”

“Alright. Goodnight, Y/N. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

You held your phone out and frowned. It was 4:13. As far as you were concerned, it was already tomorrow. “Sure thing, Buck,” you muttered into the receiver. “See ya.” With that, you hung up and placed your phone back on your nightstand, closing your eyes and wishing for a swift return to your deep sleep.

“Who was that?”

You sighed, rolling over to face Steve. “Bucky.” You grinned sleepily, reaching out for Steve in the dark. “Told me I need to make a move on you ’cause you’re too chicken.”

Steve chuckled, draping an arm across your nude form and drawing you closer to him. “Is that right?” He yawned, and you snuggled up to his chest. “This’ll be fun to explain tomorrow morning.”

You hummed in approval, imagining how Bucky’s jaw would drop when you admitted that you and Steve had been dating for well over a month now. “Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! UvU


End file.
